I choose you (Eu escolho você)
by Fanngirrl 1987
Summary: Oneshot. Quando amigos se encontram, impossível não fazer o que mais gostam, se intrometer na vida uns dos outros. Mas quando o Clube do coral se reúne em um karaokê de NY a intromissão pode deixar todos muito chocados.


Depois de passar o sábado inteiro ouvindo o cd novo da Sara Bairelles precisava escrever essa pequena one-shot Faberry.

Para quem quiser ouvir a música enquanto lê a fic: watch?v=ovvEb61pLL0 (youtube)

Se vocês ainda não ouviram o cd, ouçam, é ótimo, estou pensando, inclusive, em escrever oneshots sobre outras duas músicas dele.

Aquela velha história: Glee e nada relacionado à seria me pertence, a música 'I choose you' também não.

Espero que gostem. ;)

* * *

O grupo de amigos conversava animadamente no karaokê, fazia algum tempo que não conseguiam se reunir e nada melhor do que juntar o clube do coral, ou parte dele, em um local onde pudessem beber e cantar.

"É sério, eu não agüento mais perguntar e ela não me contar." Uma latina inconformada reclamava para os amigos.

"Já te expliquei S, não depende de mim, quando chegar a hora você vai saber."

"Mas Quinn..."

"Também já tentei descobrir, mas ela só ergue a sobrancelha e muda de assunto." Mercedes comenta.

"Deixem a baby mama em paz, ela deve ter seus motivos." Puck defende a loira. Kurt olha para o garoto com moicano sentado ao lado da ex chefe das líderes de torcida e dá um gritinho.

"Oh meu Deus, vocês estão namorando?" Rachel, que acabara de dar um gole em seu drink engasga com o comentário.

"Desculpem, com licença." A pequena morena sai da mesa tentando se recompor do susto.

"Claro que não Kurt, deixa disso."

"Porque não é nada estranho o Puck passar a noite inteira ao seu lado, ter se mudado para NY de repente e ficar te defendendo." Sam diz já concordando com Kurt que balança a cabeça de forma positiva.

"Eu mudei pra cá porque fui transferido, não tem nada a ver com a Quinn."

"Mas é muito conveniente a Quinn se mudar para NY exatamente na mesma época que você." Santana diz acusadoramente enquanto a loira apenas balança a cabeça.

"Já estou aqui há cinco meses, Puck mudou há duas semanas, como pode ser a mesma época?"

"Se você e o Puck estão namorando porque você está morando no apartamento da Rachel?" Finn questiona curioso.

"Eu não estou namorando o Puck, parem com isso."

"Para de enrolar a gente Q!"

"Chega San, vamos aproveitar a noite com nossos amigos e quando a Q quiser ela nos conta quem é o sortudo." Brittany diz encerrando a discussão que já envolve boa parte das conversas das últimas semanas.

"Cadê a Rachel?" Finn pergunta ao notar a falta da morena. 

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing _(Deixe o galho romper, deixe ele desabar)

_Let the sun fade out to a dark Sky _(Deixe o sol desvanecer para um céu escuro)

_I can't say I'd even notice it was absent _(Eu não posso dizer que sequer percebi que estava ausente)

_Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_(Porque eu poderia viver pela luz nos seus olhos) 

Ao ouvirem a voz da amiga todos à mesa olham confusos para o palco. Não que não estivessem acostumados com o fato dela não perder uma oportunidade em cantar, mas nos últimos anos Rachel parecia mais calma com seus momentos de estrela.

_I'll unfold before you_ (Eu vou me abrir diante de você)

_Would have strung together_ (Deveria ter juntado)

_The very first words_ (As primeiras palavras)

_Of a lifelong love letter_ (De uma carta de amor para toda a vida)

Sorrindo largamente a morena começa a cantar o refrão.

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_ (Diga ao mundo que nós finalmente acertamos)

_I choose you_ (Eu escolho você)

_I will become yours and you will become mine_ (Vou me tornar sua e você se tornará meu)

_I choose you_ (Eu escolho você)

_I choose you_ (Eu escolho você)

(Yeah)

"Pensei que a Anã tinha superado essa fase de cantar em todos os momentos."

"Não a chame de anã." Quinn defende a garota no palco.

"Mas ela é baixinha e já nem liga quando eu falo isso." Santana fala naturalmente.

"Santana."

"Tá bom, ta bom." A latina cruza os braços e volta a olhar para o palco. Ela apenas nunca admitiria, mas adorava ver a amiga cantar.

_There was a time when I would have believed them_ (Houve um tempo em que eu teria acreditado neles)

Rachel estende os braços para a frente apontando para a mesa de onde seus amigos a observavam cantar.

_If they told me that you could not come true_ (Se eles me dissessem que você não se tornaria realidade)

_Just love's illusion_ (Apenas mais uma ilusão de amor)

_But then you found me and everything changed_ (Mas então você me encontrou, e tudo mudou)

_And I believe in something again_ (E eu acredito em algo novamente)

Timidamente a cantora olha para baixo, sorrindo. Finn sorria orgulhoso, afinal, Rachel adorava cantar para ele e essa música era, sem dúvida, a forma que a morena encontrou de se declarar.

_My whole heart_ (Todo o meu coração)

_Will be yours forever_ (Será seu para sempre)

_This is a beautiful start_ (Este é um belo começo)

_To a lifelong love letter_ (Para uma carta de amor para a vida toda)

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_ (Diga ao mundo que nós finalmente acertamos)

_I choose you_ (Eu escolho você)

_I will become yours and you will become mine_ (Vou me tornar sua e você se tornará meu)

_I choose you_ (Eu escolho você)

_I choose you_ (Eu escolho você)

"Me digam que ela não ta cantando isso pro Finn." Sam questionou os amigos.

"Eu acho que não. Ainda que ela esteja olhando para cá, ela não ta cantando olhando para ele." Blaine afirma ainda tentando descobrir para quem a morena cantava, isso se a música era realmente para alguém.

_We are not perfect_ (Nós não somos perfeitos)

_We'll learn from our mistakes_ (Nós iremos aprender por nossos erros)

_And as long as it takes_ (E leve o tempo que for)

_I will prove my love to you_ (Eu irei provar meu amor por você)

Satisfeita com a música até o momento, Rachel tira o microfone do suporte e calmamente desce do palco ainda cantando.

_I am not scared of the elements_ (Eu não estou com medo dos maus tempos)

_I am underprepared, but I am willing _(Estou despreparada, mas estou disposta)

_And even better_ (E melhor ainda)

_I get to be the other half of you_ (Eu vou ser a outra metade de você)

Chegando perto da mesa o sorriso da morena era cada vez maior. Os amigos olhavam sem entender nada. Quase todos imploravam mentalmente para que a música não fosse para o Finn. Não que não fosse um bom homem, era responsável e trabalhador, mas ele era uma ancora para a Diva.

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_ (Diga ao mundo que nós finalmente acertamos)

_I choose you_ (Eu escolho você)

_I will become yours and you will become mine_ (Vou me tornar sua e você se tornará meu)

_I choose you_ (Eu escolho você)

_I choose you_ (Eu escolho você)

A banda parou de tocar e parando em frente à Quinn, Rachel continuou à capela o último verso da música enquanto acariciava o rosto da loira.

_I choose you_ (Eu escolho você)

Assim que a morena abaixou o microfone Quinn se levantou e a beijou. Na mesa todos os amigos olhavam surpresos, como nunca haviam percebido? Finn parecia que tinha fogo saindo pelas orelhas. Puck sorria orgulhoso, sua baby mama e sua princesa judia, era uma excelente combinação.

"Te amo." Rachel diz olhando nos olhos da namorada que chorava de emoção.

"Eu também te amo Rach." Elas se abraçam por alguns instantes, até que Santana as interrompe.

"O que ta acontecendo?"

"Acho que é nítido, o misterioso namorado da Quinn, na verdade é a Rachel." Sam explica ainda confuso.

"Jura boca de truta?"

"Santana!" Brittany a repreende.

Quinn apóia o braço direito nos ombros da morena que parada ao seu lado abraça sua cintura.

"Nós estamos namorando." Rachel diz apoiando a cabeça no ombro da loira.

"O que?" Finn não conseguia acreditar.

"Há algum tempo já." Ela continua.

"Não pode ser, pensei que você queria voltar."

"Finn eu realmente sinto muito se eu fiz qualquer coisa para você pensar isso, mas tenho a consciência tranqüila de que não tive intenção. Nós estamos juntas há oito meses."

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" "Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Kurt e Santana esbravejam ao mesmo tempo.

"Por que vocês não falaram antes?" Blaine pergunta.

"Eu não acredito." Finn levanta derrubando a cadeira e sai do bar.

"Essa era uma das razões." Quinn explica.

"Mas nós somos seus melhores amigos, por que não nos contar?" Kurt questiona magoado

"No começo não queríamos falar nada porque era algo muito recente, não sabíamos o que ia acontecer e estávamos realmente confusas com tudo que estava acontecendo." Rachel explica enquanto ela e Quinn voltam a se sentar à mesa.

"Depois de algum tempo ficou mais difícil contar. Rach tinha medo do que vocês diriam." A morena abaixa a cabeça envergonhada, mas Quinn delicadamente, com a mão em seu queixo, levanta seu rosto beijando seus lábios.

"Garota não seja boba, nós amamos vocês e só queremos que sejam felizes." Mercedes sorri para as amigas.

"Sempre soube que isso aconteceria." Brittany diz naturalmente. "Todo aquele ciúme e relação de amor e ódio que vocês tinham na escola não era normal. Depois quando estávamos na faculdade vocês foram ficando casa vez mais amigas. Era de se esperar. Vocês nunca brigaram pelo Finn e sim uma pela outra."

"Onde ela estava quando eu estava em pânico depois que nos beijamos depois do Tony?" Rachel pergunta para a namorada que ri.

"Britt tem razão, se analisarmos o histórico de vocês esse relacionamento faz todo sentido." Kurt concorda.

"Q eu diria que você tem muito que se redimir por esconder algo tão grande de mim, mas você tá praticamente casada com a Hobbit, acho que já é sofrimento suficiente."

"Santana!" Quinn reclama e Rachel acaricia sua perna como se disesse estar tudo bem.

"Vou lembrar disso da próxima vez que você quiser companhia para sua corrida diária Satã." Rachel provoca mostrando a língua para a latina. Desde que a latina apareceu de repente, se mudando para o apartamento que Rachel dividia com Kurt na época da faculdade, as duas corriam todas as manhãs.

"22 anos e essas duas ainda agem como se tivessem 15." Puck provoca.

"Falou o homem maduro com o moicano." Quinn retruca fazendo todos rirem.

* * *

Review?

Até a próxima.


End file.
